


Hair

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Challenge: Sunshine





	Hair

His hair was like sunshine. Lighting up your day, taking away night. You don’t know what you’d do if it weren’t for his hair.

You’d probably see green. Not the beautiful green of grass under the sun. But the dismal green of the Avada Kedavra curse.

You would rather die than lose your sun. Rather than lose your ability to keep track of time.

It wasn’t day without him. And under the sun, he was just that much more beautiful; that much more elegant; that much more your reason to live.

And curled up around him in bed, you’re safe.


End file.
